Rosie's first Crush Mother's Day card!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: When Francouer wanders off into a flea circus, Runs into a group of Circus Bugs! How Francouer joined the Circus! and meets Rosie and finds Her Attractive, When word got out revealing Dim liked Rosie but revealed Dim gives her a Mother's Day card! While Rosie and Francouer are on there date , without warning at all Someone Kidnapped Dim!


When Francouer wanders off into a flea circus, Runs into a group of Circus Bugs! How Francouer joined the Circus!

and meets Rosie and finds Her Attractive, When word got out revealing Dim liked Rosie but revealed Dim gives her a Mother's Day card!! While Rosie and Francouer are on there date , without warning at all Someone Kidnapped Dim!

It was a busy time in bug city ! And the Circus Bugs were doing there acts , as Pt said! Woah ! Hey ! You yahoos ! You screwing up for the hundred time ! As Rosie said! Pt ! Can't you see we're trying our hardest to get our performance right! As Pt said! Well ! Keep working on it ! Don't screw it up Kapesh ! As The Circus Bugs nodded there heads !

As a 7 ft tall Flea ; Who goses by the name Francouer, comes in and chirps!

Pt turned around! And said! Hey Sorry Shows not open sir come back when we're performing the Francouer chirps ! Walks over to the Circus Bugs! As Gypsy Added Who is that bug ! I don't know Added Rosie! As Slim added he looks like Hopper but skinnier! As Francouer chirps ! Hello Everyone my name is Francouer it's a pleasure to meet you ! As Francouer bends Down politely showing respect!

Pt Added ! Okay you listen, I'm not Hiring anymore Bugs okay! So go back where you came from! As Francouer chirps and picks up Pt flea and hugs him ! As Pt was being hugged by Francouer, Francouer chirps showing , Hello Sir I'm Francouer!

It's a pleasure to meet you ! Than After Francouer hugging Pt , Sits Pt on the ground! As Pt said! Ok fine you can join , You better have a talent! As Francouer chirps and starts playing his guitar and sings! " La Seine and I " !

As The Circus Bugs were like amazed by Francouer's singing talent! After Francouer finished, Francouer bows down after ! As The Circus Bugs Cheered And we're so amazed ! As Manny comes up and says! How Magnificent My boy , Francouer! As Molt Added , That that was Excellent Francouer ! As Heimilick said ! How did you learn you can sing ! As As Rosie Added , You're very talented Francouer!

As Tuck Roll enjoy Francouer's talent they mimic Francouer's moments, And as usual Tuck Roll couldn't cooperate with each other some time and starts bickered at each other! As Slim added ! Aw ! Great not again ! You two! As Tuck Roll kept fighting and Francouer picks both of them up to split them up for a sec , to calm both them down! And The pill bug brothers look at Francouer like what in the world!

As Heimilick Added ! What did he just do! Slim added , Francouer some how Calmed both of Tuck Rolls bickering! Dim Shyly looked at Francouer, Francouer notice Dim, Dim got a little shy and hide behind Rosie, As Rosie smiles and reassured Dim , Rosie Added, It's Okay Dim! This is Francouer, He's joining our Troupe! Francouer, This is Dim! Dim is my steed Beetle! He's a little Shy ! As Francouer chirps shows! Hello ! Dim it's nice to meet you , I wanna be your friend Dim!

As Francouer bends down and to reach with Dims level, As Rosie said! Go ahead Dim say hello to Francouer! As Dim Shyly looks and slowly but surely appoarched Francouer! As Rosie reassured Dim! As Dim Shyly Added ! Hi . Francouer! Dim wants to be friends with you."

As Francouer chirps showing ! Hello Dim!

As Francis added ! Francouer is very polite ! Wouldn't you say ! Rosie! Rosie Added , Francouer is very generous and polite too! Allowing Dim to say hi!

As Gypsy said! He's very Talented and tall too ! Quite Young exactly! As Molt Added ! Hello Francouer, I'm Molt I I can you show me how to sing like that! As Francouer chirps showing, Of corse I can! Molt Added , Yay ! Awesome!

As Francouer chirps and gives a flower petal to Rosie! As Heimilick Added Ooh ! It looks like Francouer has a crush on you Rosie! As Rosie Added , oh my ! Thank you Francouer! Your very generous! Rosie takes the flower and sniffs it gently and Blushes at Francouer! As Francouer chirps while blushes back !

As Manny said to Rosie, Francouer is quite a charmer Rosie, He May even make a great couple!!! As Rosie turned red with Manny embarrassing her like that With that Rosie Added , "Manny " ... As Dim chuckled found that humorous!

As Slim added , Manny is quite right about that Rosie! Francouer dose have quite a crush for you! As Heimilick agreed too, Heimilick nodded his head !

As Gypsy said! It okay Rosie, There's no worry to feel alarmed! That's good that a male insect has found you attractive!

As Rosie Added , Really ! You guys think so ! As the other Circus Bugs nodded in agreement!

As Francouer chirps and blushes and goses up Too Rosie showing , that He likes her! As Rosie Added ! Okay Francouer! I'll go on a date with you! As Rosie goes up to Francouer, And Rosie kisses Francouer on the cheek! As Francouer blushes and chirps , showing! Woo Hoo! I'm going in a date! Than trips on a cannon and falls over ! As Rosie smiles and blushes trying not to avail of laughing ! As Francouer chirps and shakes it off ! As Rosie Added are you Ok Francouer!" As Francouer chirps and Rosie helps Francouer up on his legs! And Rosie kisses Francouer, As Francouer Returned the kiss Too Rosie, Gives Rosie a little kiss on the lips too!

As Heimilick Added, Ooh ! Rosie's got a crush! Rosie got a crush! As Francis added, Francouer and Rosie sitting on a tree kissing ! As Slim whistles the attractive Way!!! As Gypsy said! It's so wonderful that Rosie found a bug that actually found her attractive, As Heimilick Added , Yiah ! It's so exciting ! As Heimilick continued... All though I always wonder it seem like from all this time before hand , Rosie and Dim liked each other had a thing!!!

As the others paused including Rosie and Francouer all stared at Heimilick ... Right at the exact second Heimilick said it! Heimilick said ! What!!! As Dim got very Shy and nervous , when everyone stared at Dim ! As Dim got very uncomfortable and hide behind the tent flap !!!

As Slim added , way to go Heimilick! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you ! As Francis added , Rosie with Dim please , I don't even now if Rosie and Dim are in same league! As Rosie came unglued... Rosie Added , What did you just say Heimilick, Rosie raises up a little Tointimidate Heimilick and says "Heimilick don't make me shoot my webs at you and I'll tie you to a ceiling rest of the Day without Food!" As Heimilick Added ! Sorry ! It just look like that You and Dim would have been together like a couple! Sorry if I blurt it out! In front of Dim!

As Rosie Added ! Heimilick! Me and Dim aren't a couple I don't know what made you think that way ! I'm Dims Trainer / Mother figure Heimilick! We're not a couple! Dim dosent understand stuff yet ,

Is Young too ! Look ! I'm sorry if I erupted if I erupted on you ! Just please be careful what you say in front of Dim ! Dim gets very nervous and uncomfortable! As Heimilick said! Okay Rosie I will try !

As Rosie Added ! I'll be right back I'm going to check on Dim, To make sure he's okay! Rosie goses to check on Dim!

As Rosie comes in to find Dim , Dim got very Shy and nervous about from What Heimilick said! As Rosie says! Dim! Are you okay, I'm so sorry from what Heimilick accidentally said! Everything will be okay now Dim! I promise Dim, I won't let anyone hurt you or make you uncomfortable Dim! As Dim Shyly Listen to Rosie, and Dim Shyly spoke up and said in a deep voice, Dim understands Rosie! Dim wants to give you this , do you like it ! Dim Shyly Blushes, gives Rosie an Mother's Day card!!!! As Rosie said, Aww! Dim this is wonderful! I absolutely love it! Dim! Thank you Dim! This is wonderful Honey ! As Rosie loved her Mother's Day card so much Rosie kissed Dim on the lips ,

Dim Shyly Blushes Red ! After Rosie kissed Dim ! Rosie Added , I'm going to put this right here where can see it , don't worry about earlier ago it's a secret Ok Dim!

As Dims Face still blushes red! Dim nodded Shyly!

As Francouer chirps, Showing ! It's okay Heimilick Im not mad , you might've hurted Dims feelings ! Might wanna go apologize to Dim! Dim is your friend right! As Heimilick Added ! Yiah ! He is I didn't mean for to hurt Dim in anyway! Heimilick tears up and Francouer chirps and hugs Heimilick Showing, You didn't mean too!

Heimilick! As Francouer looks at Slim and Francis to come comfort Heimilick! Slim and Francis did so as they give Heimilick a hug Francis added , We know you didn't mean too Heimilick! Right Slim, Slim added It's all okay Heimilick! We know you didn't mean too!

As Rosie got back too the others and added ! Sorry if it took long guys! I'm sorry if i erupted on you Heimilick! Can you forgive me! Heimilick Added of course Rosie! We're friends of course, We forgive each other! That's what friends are for! As Heimilick and Rosie hugged it off!

As Slim! Francis , Manny , Gypsy, Molt, Tuck, Roll and Francouer gathering to join the hug fest ! As Slim added , Rosie, Where's Dim! Is he okay! As Rosie Added , Ow ! No worries Slim, Dim will be okay now, Just needed some Space ! As Gypsy Added! Awe ! Who could blame him for being Nervous and Shy! Which is very normal for Some people! As Francis added , You do have a point there Gypsy!

As Gypsy said! Thank You Francis! As Francis added no problem Gypsy!

As Francouer chirps and showing! No worries Rosie! I know Dim is really your Adopted Son and Steed Beetle! Your secret is safe with me! Rosie Added! Thank You Francouer! Your the best Bug Boyfriend I could ever ask for ! As Francouer chirps and hugs Rosie for comfort! As Rosie Added , Wanna go on our date now! Francouer! As Francouer chirps showing okay Rosie where would you like to go ! As Rosie Added ! How about the Bennet bar! That's always very popular!

As Francouer chirps showing! That sounds like a good plan plan to go for our date! Shall we ! As Rosie said! Yes! Let's go! As Rosie continued and added! Okay Guys heading out on our date , I'll be back soon, Keep an eye on Dim Guys! As Manny Added ! Take care Rosie, Dim is in good hands! As Gypsy said! Have fun you two! Love Bugs! As Tuck and Roll mimics smooching ! As Slim added ! Oh goodness you two , come on! As Slim picks up Tuck and Roll! As Rosie smiles and laughed as Rosie and Francouer goes on there date!

Meanwhile, The Circus Bugs are doing there thing ! As well them keeping an eye on Dim! While Dim is in the backflap of the tent Sleeping! Than Someone comes in threw the tent with nowbody in Site !

The intruder Takes Dim hostage!!

As Dim gets frightened and scared and tries to call for help but nobody can hear him and the intruder takes Dim hostage , by knocking him out cold and unconscious!

Than the intruder laughed evilly and picked up Dim and takes Dim leaving a note ! Saying !

" If You Ever want to see Dim again, You will meet at the Paris tower in London, if you want Dim to live!

Signatures signed by Maynott!

Part 2 will be in progress after part 1 is finished!


End file.
